A Dragon Ball Z Take Show
by Giga
Summary: we're breaking the boundiers of the letter R


dumb Dragon Ball Z Outakes 

Discalimer: I don't own a damn thing! But that Akria guy does.   


Giga walks on stage. "Hello. I read many outake fics and I'm kind of getting jealous. So, I decided to make one." Giga starts walking back and forth and gets the old-Irish-guy accent. "The dayzzz(rolling his tounge) of the bad and goond was in the past, laddy. Now, the ignorance between the scenes are now being played back so the reader can get the pupose of the full volume." Giga was smacked in the head. "Idiot." Yotoshi says beating the crap out of him. "Well, let's go to the first clip. OW!" 

Sayian Saga: Goku vs. Vegeta 

Goku looks at a smirking Vegeta. "So, you chose this for your bural grounds? I'm all up for it." Vegeta uncrosses his arms. "This is you _bleep _grounds, _bleep._" Vegeta clinched his fist. Veget6a smiled letting the insult pass. "At least I didn't _bleep_ my mother!" Vegeta came back with an insult. "Well, at least Frezza didn't _bleep_ me in the _bleep._" Goku says pissing off Vegeta. Goku pushed his level up. "Liten, you _bleep. _ I came here to _bleep _ your son." Vegeta says pointing at Goku. "No one _bleep _ my son but my wife! You half-_bleep bleep. _ Bring it on!" Goku flies at Vegeta. 

Giga and young Yotoshi are seating on stage with chairs. "Wow, I didn't know they could say that on Cartoon Network!?" Giga said in his arm-chair. "Of cousre, I had on tape; will you cut off the censore switch. This is rated R." Yotoshi eyed him. "Oh, yeah. While we're fixing the machine here's seth interviewing Gohan." Giga smacks the DVD system.   
(If you didn't know, Yotoshi is from Timeless Waltz, Seth from Dragin Ball Generations and Strife is from that too.) 

Seth seats with a adult Gohan in a white room with plants and posters of the gang. "It's been a while since I seen that." Gohan laughed seeing the images of the scene. "The editor for that show forgot to revew that one." seth picked up a set of cards. "So, how was that making out scene with Bulma go?" Seth said reading the cards like a four-year-old child. "What make out scene?" Gohan cocks his eye. "Show the clip, Bob." 

Nameck Saga: Gohan and Bulma in the back of the Capsule home.   
"Ohhh yeah, Gohan! Go! Your mom was right, you are good!" little innocent Gohan is pumping the _Bleep _out of Bulma under the covers. 

Seth turns the scene off. "Couldn't show the rest or this would be a NC-17. Gohan...Gohan?" Gohan has his mouth wide open. Back on stage, Giga and Yotoshi is watching the rest of the scene. "Damn, where did Gohan learn that?" Giga said lookign at Yotoshi. "You know after the show we can..OW!" yotoshi kicks him in the balls. "Try that shit again and see what happens." she looks at the camera. "Oh....roll the next clip." 

Nameck Saga: When the crew runs into the invisible ship and is now beign attacked by the midgets.   
"Gohan, watch out!" Krillen knocks him in the head with his foot. "Ow! Krillen, are you that fucking stupid." Krillen flies off to find Bulma. Gohan fires a KI blast killing half the kids. "Listen, if I get hit one more motherfucking time, somebody ass is mine!" Gohan is shot by a little girl with a teddy. "You bitch!" Gohan drops his pant. "Your ass belongs to me!" In the cockpit, Bulma was giving the small guys hummers for a ten cent. "Next!" she says swallowing the last of her customer. Krillen is unconscince by Bulma's sucking action. Gohan walked in walks in with his *censored* swinging with his *censored* flapping on Bulma's face. "I'm ready for a go!" Krillen gets up and starts *censored* Gohan's *censored*. 

Giga runs off stage and throws up the rest of lunch. "Damn it! what the fuck was that!" Giga says in the darkness. "The 'coming' of the cenutry. hehe!" Yotoshi falls over and raises her hand. "Seth's with Goku right now. Seth?" Seth is wiping his mouth with is hand. "That was some sick shit, man! What we're live......So Goku, how's life be treating ya?" Seth recovered seeing Goku munching on some ham. "Pretty good. I left Chi Chi for her sister, Cha Cha. I having a sex with Bulma on the side and Vedel is sucking my *censored* right now." Goku said with most normal voice ever. Seth looks down seeing Vedel raise from her position. She sits on his lap and french kisses him. Seth throws her off and throwing up some more noticing that white stuff in her mouth wasn't spit. 

Giga walks back with a fresh shirt on and a bucket. "Yotoshi, I don't feel so hot?" Yotoshi smirks and walks over. "Let me feel your head." the camera view is blocked with Yotoshi's ass and when I mean block, damn it I mean block! A zip was heard and Yotoshi pushed Giga's chair down. "You sick fuck! That was so not cool!" Yotoshi grabs the bucket and tosses it on him. "I hope you roit in hell!" Strife is laughing his ass off in the audio room with some crewmembers. Strife turns his head seeing the camera. "Go to the next clip!" Strife orders the crew. 

Cell Saga: Cell vs. Piccolo   
Piccolo is holding what was left of his arm. Cell tells him the story of how he killed Trunks in his time and taking the time machine. "I have one more question." Cells smiles at the green enemy. "Is your tail your dick or your ass? It's hard to tell with the absorbing people and stuff." Cell powers up destroying buildings. "I hate that fucking question. Always, 'is that you dick?' or 'when do you take a shit?' or the fucked up 'what's you cum look like?'. I will kill you now because of that dumbass remark." Piccolo smiled and broke his arm off. "That was enough time to regenarate myself." he grows another arm.   


Piccolo sits on stage with Yotoshi and a giggling Giga. "So, your though as the badass of the group. Your always quiet and firm. Tell me, are you good in bed?" Yotoshi says putting a mic in his face. "Well, Namecks don't have sex with other females." Giga burst out laughing. "Too bad, because Yotoshi been fingering herself with that poster of you from the Anime Con! hahahaha!" Yotoshi raises her finger at him. 

Seth is smoking in the green room with Vedel. Her hair is longer and she is showing more clevage than a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. "I had a nice time, Seth.Call me again when you want to fuck." she walked off the set carrying her ass with her. Seth zips himself and follows.   
  


Back on stage, Piccolo left the two to continue to fight. "You fucking prick! He's gone now!" she stood up adn walked to Giga. "Well, you didn't have to fucking kick me in the balls and pour my throw up on me!" Giga stood up facing Yotoshi. They stared for a whole mintue. "God, I love you." Giga and Yotoshi start to fuck right then. Giga pins her on the ground going down her body. "Damn your hot!" then Giga sees the camera's red light on. "Oh, shit.... roll clip." Strife walks down tot he stage and points to the DVD player. "Fuck me!" Yotoshi said when she finally relieved what was going on. "I'm in hell." Seth said walking on stage with his shirt off. The four looked at the camera and chuclked. "To the commercials." Strife yells   



End file.
